Quiero verte
by JhenniferB
Summary: De la nada ella apareció frente a mi. Cabello negro. Ojos rojos. Su nombre era Lacie. Era bastante obvio que ella no le pertenecia a este mundo.
1. Durante el invierno

**Hola de nuevo! :DD Aquí yo otra vez ofreciéndoles un nuevo fic de Pandora Hearts, en esta ocasión de la pareja Jack X Lacie, si no van al ritmo con el manga, entonces es posible que encuentren spoiler, debido a que este capitulo se ubica en el retrace 66. Bueno, espero les guste ^^**

******Disclaimer: Pandora Hearts no me pertenece, le pertenece a la fabulosa Jun Mochizuki ^^**

* * *

_**Capitulo 1. Durante el invierno.**_

Ese día...

Era invierno, estaba nevando. Le reste importancia. Solo quería huir, no quería ver a nadie, no quería saber de nadie, deseaba de alguna forma que todo y todos desaparecieran para siempre, o aún mejor, deseaba dejar de existir.

De la nada, ella apareció frente a mi. Cabello negro. Ojos rojos. Su nombre era Lacie. Era más que evidente, que ella no pertenecía a este mundo. Me miraba fijo, me preguntaba mi nombre ¿Y a esta chica que le pasa? ¿Que no le enseñaron a no hablar con los extraños?

-Yo soy... Jack - digo en un susurro - Solo Jack.

Ella ríe ¿Que es tan gracioso?

-¿En verdad? - dijo aun con esa sonrisa - Que nombre tan aburrido.

De la misma forma en que apareció, como si nada, empieza a hablarme. Me cuenta que huyo de su casa, que no volverá hasta que él se disculpe ¿A quien se refiere con "él"? De verdad que no entiendo nada ¿Quien es esta chica? ¿Por que me cuenta todo esto? Sin rodeos, le digo que nada de eso me interesa. No parece tomárselo muy bien, de pronto se acerca a mi. Muy cerca ¡¿Que rayos le pasa?!

-¡¿Por que?! - preguntaba a los gritos sin alejarse, al contrario, viendo mis ojos con profundidad, como si quisiera enfrentarme y descifrar que es lo que pienso - ¡¿Por que dices eso?! ¿Acaso no quieres preguntarme un montón de cosas? Por ejemplo - dijo llevando su mano derecha hacia sí misma - ¿No me preguntaras por que estoy vestida así en un día nevado?

De hecho si me lo preguntaba ¿Que clase de persona, en su sano quicio, se viste con una bata tan poco arropadora, en un día de invierno?

-Ahora que lo pienso... - exclama acomodándose a mi lado, tomando parte de la manta que me arropa, y cubriéndose con ella - ¡Hazte a un lado!  
-¡Sal de aquí! - ya estoy cansado - ¿¡Que sucede contigo!?  
-Vaya... - dijo sonriendo, pero es una sonrisa diferente a la de antes. Antes era una sonrisa infantil, ahora... - Al fin me hiciste una pregunta - se acerca, su rostro esta incómodamente a pocos centímetros del mio, aun con esa sonrisa que no consigo descifrar - ¿Ya estas interesando en mi?

Esta demasiado cerca. Sus ojos me arrastran...

-¿Tu... no le temes a una chica que trae la mala fortuna, o si?

¿De que esta hablando? ... Me siento mareado...

-¡Oye! ¿Jack?

* * *

**Como habrán notado, todo sigue el curso del manga, pero narrado desde la perspectiva de Jack. Espero sea de su agrado, y si es así me dejen reviews :))**


	2. El hijo de un noble

**Konichiwa chicos y chicas! Aquí estoy actualizando finalmente después de casi tres meses ^^U Lamento eso, estaba escasa de tiempo, pero voy a hacer lo posible por actualizar pronto esta vez.**

**Sin más que decir, espero que les guste el capitulo ^^**

* * *

**_Capitulo 2. El hijo de un noble._**

_"Chico sucio."_  
_"No eres más que el fruto del adulterio."_  
_"Cada día te pareces más a tu padre, Jack"_

¡Que estupidez! Ese viejo abandono a mi madre, me abandono a mi, yo... yo no tengo nada que ver con él.  
¡Tsk! ¿y por que me siento tan mareado?

- ¡Jack! Despertaste justo a tiempo...

La chica ¿Cómo era su nombre? ... Lacie, ella... es la primera persona que me ve directamente a los ojos sin bajar la mirada...

- ¡Traje comida! ¡Comamoslo juntos!

...es la primera que se acerca a mí sin repudiarme...

- ¿Te desmayaste de hambre cierto?

Ah, supongo que eso explica el dolor de cabeza...

-Traté de convencer a los dueños de la tienda de que me dieran lo que necesitaba, pero se negaron. Así que lo robe. También traje cucharas, una bufanda, algo de ropa, y...

No lo entiendo. ¿Quien es esta chica?

- Oye...  
- Oh, por cierto - me interrumpió - Ya que estaba tomando lo que necesitaba también traje estas! ¡Ta-Da!

¡¿Tijeras?! ¡¿Que está planeando esta lunática?!

... ... ...

Ella, ¿ella me está cortando el cabello? ¿Cómo rayos termine en esta situación?

- Hey Jack, tú eres... ¿de la familia Vessalius?  
- ¡¿Eh?! ¡¿P-por qué?!  
- Tienes la cresta de la familia Vessalius colgando de tu muñeca.  
- Es-este es un recuerdo de mi madre...  
- ¿De tu madre? - ella es muy observadora... - ¡Oye! ¡La cabeza al frente!

Lacie está haciendo mucho por mi, siento que puedo confiar en ella...

- Mi madre... ella me dijo que yo era el hijo de un noble... de la familia Vessalius.  
- ¿Ein? ¿Eres el hijo de una amante?  
- Mi madre, ella fue una idiota... Aún cuando fue abandonada, ella siguió creyendo que mi padre algún día regresaría por ella... eventualmente se volvió loca.  
- ¿Tú odias a tu padre?  
- No solo a él... a mi madre también... y a todo el mundo. Pero... ya no me importa. Ya lo he... perdido todo.

¡Ahh! Está chica despistada y sus torpes tijeras, ¡Me ha cortado en la oreja!

- Jack... - ¿eh? ¿p-por qué se esta acercando tanto? - Tu rostro lleno de dolor es muy lindo.

¡¿Pero qué demonios?! ¡¿Ella está ... lamiendo mi herida?!

- Oh... también eres encantador cuando estas avergonzado.

¡Y-yo no estoy avergonzado!

- Es mentira que lo hayas perdido todo. Es solo que... has perdido la voluntad de vivir.

* * *

**Corto, lo sé... pero espero que haya sido de su agrado y si tienen algún comentario o sugerencia ojala me dejen un review :)**

**Gracias a quienes se toman el tiempo de leer. Matta-ne.**


End file.
